


Vlodimir von Everec Puts His Talkative Tongue to Good Use

by Drakyr



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, PWP, Pussy Worship, Vlodimir isn't dead somehow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakyr/pseuds/Drakyr
Summary: A brief story about Vlodimir von Everec appreciating Shani in a very, very intimate way.Don't ask how he's alive - it's PWP for goodness' sake.
Relationships: Shani (The Witcher)/Witold von Everec | Vlodimir von Everec
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Vlodimir von Everec Puts His Talkative Tongue to Good Use

“Oh, please, precious petal, let me help you out of your clothes…”

Shani snickered at Vlodimir, but complied. He was already down to his trousers; it seemed only fair. Deft fingers made quick work of all the ties and buttons that kept everything in place. He planted sweet kisses on her lips and neck when he wasn’t proclaiming his admiration for whatever body part he stripped bare.

“Your arms – strong yet slim, leading all the way down to your talented hands…”

“Such lovely tits…so soft, and with perfect berries to suckle on…”

“The curve of your hips puts the full moon to shame, my ruby…”

“Your legs are so smooth, so supple…”

At last, Shani stood naked, and Vlodimir stood back to look her over. “Truly, you’re a dream come true,” he said, smirking.

Shani took a step back toward the bed. “I might seem more real and less dream-like if you joined me…” She came to sit on the bed when she finished talking.

So join her he did. He leaned over her as she sat, placing a heated kiss on her lips. His hands moved down her body, stopping to brush his thumbs over her nipples. One hand shifted around to her back, the other to her thigh. They parted from the kiss – the better for Vlodimir to lift her by the leg and lay her down.

Vlodimir knelt between her parted legs. “I’ve been positively _dying_ to get a taste of your sweet fruit, my strawberry,” he said as he gently parted the lips of her pussy. He looked over the tender, flushed flesh with admiration just as much as hunger. “Exquisite. I feel like I should say a prayer, as if before a meal.”

He turned his eyes to Shani’s. “Ah, but I’ve never been much for piety.”

Shani let out a sharp moan as Vlodimir’s tongue dipped inside of her. He sighed, savouring the taste of her, before going in for another, and another. Several times she felt his tongue push through her entrance, flustering her as pink rushed through her cheeks and chest. A pause came, and she predicted he’d make some remark about how delicious she was.

But for once, he had no flowery words, just the tip of his tongue dancing circles over her clit. She cried out, a tremble running through her legs. Her breathing turned to panting. Vlodimir struck true with his tongue with every touch, every pattern he drew. Heat rushed through her body. His tongue already worked wonders on her, but she shuddered again when he slipped a finger inside and curved it to the one spot more sensitive than her clit.

“Ah! Vlodimir..!” Shani mewled. She glanced down and saw a grin just tugging at his lips. He looked like such a bastard with that grin, but Shani had grown to like it.

And with that very bastard grin, he slid a second finger into her.

The ebb and flow of sensation drowned out everything else. It wasn’t long before that sensation began building, pooling deep within her. Cooing, moaning, clutching at the bedsheets, her climax came at last. Vlodimir’s tongue and fingers kept up their work, riding Shani through a long, trembling orgasm.

He stopped only when she was reduced to twitching, slowly pulling his fingers out to lick her wetness from them. “Delectable…succulent…” Vlodimir said between tastes. “You’re so delicious, Shani.”

_There it is_ , she thought.

He continued. “Just the right mix of silky texture and heady flavour. Your pussy is a delight to the palate.”

Shani giggled softly, slurring when she replied, “You sound like one of those snooty wine connoisseurs…”

“Ah ha ha, well when you put it that way, I think I’d fancy myself a _cunt_ connoisseur. And _your_ cunt…oh, my dear rhubarb…”

Vlodimir parted her labia again. Exposed, _open_ , she shuddered gently.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a more perfect shade of pink,” Vlodimir began. “Or such plump, soft lips – like you’re kissing my cock whenever I’m inside of you. And such a sweet little bud, so fun to lick and suck. Mm, oh yes, if we’re speaking of wine, yours is a one-of-a-kind vintage, fit only for the grandest of kings.”

By which he meant himself.

“All topped off with a lovely patch of hair, and even some of your delightful freckles.”

“Huh?” Shani propped herself up on shaking elbows. “I have freckles there too?”

“You most certainly do,” Vlodimir answered. “I count…six? No, seven. It’s adorable, really.”

He placed a feather-light kiss over her clit, making Shani flop back down again with a coo. Another kiss touched her entrance, picking up some of her wetness. His lips made a round of soft kisses around her labia, then another the opposite way.

“You are beautiful in every way, Shani. Every part of you.”

Shani smiled, _beamed_ at Vlodimir, watching as he stood up and stripped himself the rest of the way. She managed to shuffle back on the bed enough to give him room to kneel between her legs. He leaned in to kiss her, sharing her taste.

“You work so hard,” he whispered. “Let your Vlod please you.”

“My Vlod…” she whispered back.

Holding her legs open under the thighs, he pushed the head of his cock into her. A gentle thrust had him in half-way, and another all the way. Shani moaned softly as she felt the thickness of him fill her.

Vlodimir kissed her again before leaning back upright on his knees. “All the praise in the world doesn’t do justice to how incredible you feel,” he said before beginning a rhythm of steady thrusting. “You feel so good inside. So tight…so warm…and deep…gods, Shani, you have the best pussy…”

His cock brushed against the sensitive spot within, turning Shani’s every exhale into a loud moan. Though he wasn’t thrusting hard, he wanted bury himself as deep within her as he could – wanted to feel as much of her as he could. She moved her hips to meet his, to be full of him. They had foregone words by then, letting the lilting, mewling, moaning song of sex be enough for them.

As Vlodimir felt his climax begin to creep up on him, he snaked one hand around her thigh to rub the thumb over her clit. With a yelp, Shani began pulsating around him, the intensity building in rhythm. If he had the timing right, they would come together. Almost…almost…

Shani tensed and cried out, her already tender nerves being wracked with another orgasm. The tight throbbing of her pussy pulled Vlodimir’s climax out with a groan. They pulsed in time, sharing each other, his warm cum spreading inside her.

As orgasm faded to afterglow, they caught their breath, smiling at each other.

Vlodimir sighed, finding his voice again. “Oh, sweet Shani…Life wouldn’t be worth living without you.”


End file.
